


Dirty Little Secrets

by Hekmugi



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Sex, Somnophilia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekmugi/pseuds/Hekmugi
Summary: Badgerclops is reunited with an old friend.
Relationships: Badgerclops/blob
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to say that I didn't come up with this idea on my own. This was another spectacularly odd request from /mmm/, and in my old fashion, I came up with an entire plot for a ridiculous premise. I hope you're as excited as I am.

Far above the inner city, among the billowing clouds and azure skies, a flock of birds flew in a v-shaped formation. The migratory flock sailed across the land, casting thin shadows across the rolling hills and the pleasant streets of the kingdom. From street level, the formation appeared uniform, as if led by a single consciousness. In reality, one bird within the shape lagged behind a bit. 

The bird’s stamina was being drained much more rapidly than the others, and the flapping of its wings became more and more laborious as the flock changed directions. Approaching the Ruby Pure Heart, the fatigued bird broke ranks and landed on the cross-shaped fissure in the ancient crystal. Pruning its feathers, the bird shook loose old twig chippings and leaves from its coat. As it stretched its wings, a miniscule, amethyst substance stuck fast to an inner feather. Noticing the abnormality, the bird dug its beak into the root of the offending feather, shaking it loose until the feather slapped against the fissure among the rest of its debris. 

Giving its wings a few test flaps, it realized that the unusual weight on its side was lifted, and darted off to rejoin its flock. Left to its own devices, the inundated feather bobbed in the wind, held in place by the weight of the gelatinous substance that rested on it. It undulated against the crystal, spreading itself out into a thin film as it began to pick up the miniscule debris that had been left behind by its host.

The mass of the blob began to increase with its new material, swelling from the size of a pea to roughly the size of an egg. Running out of things to consume, the blob remained stationary within the shadow of the crystal, jiggling against the wind.

The wind that blustered past the crack began to strengthen, and heavier clouds began to barrel in from the west. Rolling thunder rocked in the distance as the sky turned overcast and the ambient temperature began to dive. The crystal glowed a faint pink glow in the rising static atmosphere, and faint disks of a similar color began to encase it. The blob began to vibrate, being ripped from its foundations by the wind until it was kicked up, splatting against the side of the ruby.

A wisp of smoke began to emanate from within the deepest recesses of the fissure, swirling around the splattered blob and encasing it. Its figure began to coagulate, absorbing the smoke within itself as it began to pulsate a brighter shade of pink from within the amethyst slime it was made of.

With a deep rumble, claps of thunder began to vibrate the Ruby. As it shook, the skies opened up in flashes of blue light. Lightning leapt from cloud to cloud, flashing in spectacular displays against the dark grey blanket that enveloped the crystal.

A bolt careened towards the fissure, drawn to the blob that rested against the side of the crystal. With a terrible shake, the blob was thrust into the air from the power of the discharge. It sailed away from the Ruby, beginning a long, perilous descent.

* * *

“Community service,” the badger huffed, “more like ‘waste a perfectly good afternoon of chilling’.”

Badgerclops sheltered himself under the awning of a building. The covered alley was dim and dank, hosting all sorts of rubbish and discarded items that had long since been abandoned. The odor offended even his sensibilities, and he only found it ever-so-slightly more bearable of a place to find refuge in than standing in the rain.

“ _It’s not gonna rain, Badgerclops, there aren’t even any clouds in the sky! No I don’t need to watch the weather channel, my whiskers always itch on rainy days.”_ He said to himself in his best impression of a gruff, deep tone.

“There’s no way I’m gonna keep working out here all day and get a cold just so Mao can feel like he got me to do something…” Badgerclops crossed his arms, discarding a bag he held in his organic hand. He tossed the partially-full sack against a barrel of refuse, sticking his tongue out at it as it crumpled against its surroundings.

The badger turned to leave, making his way back to the rainy street. As he took a step forward, he jumped at the sound of crashing wood from behind. Whipping around, blaster charging up, he scanned the alley with a fierce glare.

“Yo, what’s up? One of y’all tryna jump me?” Badgerclops said, aiming around the trash. “Because I’m totally in a mood right now and I could go for blowing off some steam.”

As rain began to leak from the hole in the overhang, he lowered his blaster. Nothing moved aside from the new, small stream of water that had been created in the wake of the crashing object. Fueled by a faint curiosity, he ventured back to the depths of the alley. As he approached the bag he had just discarded, he noticed a faint glow from within the folds.

“What the…” Badgerclops mumbled, reaching his organic arm down to the plastic.

As he pulled it aside, he found the source of the glow. A vibrant, shining blob of amethyst rested against the side of the bag. The glow was bright enough to light up several feet around the area, and it seemed to spring upright as it became exposed to the air.

“Woah…” Badgerclops breathed, opening his eye fully as he leaned in for a closer look. Something about the strange mass felt familiar, if not inviting, and despite discovering it on top of a literal pile of garbage, he felt a sense of empathy for it. Such a feeling was ridiculous, he knew, because it was obviously no more than some strange magic gunk that had probably fallen from Honey and Camille’s laboratory or some other nonse-

The blob furrowed its surface, rippling in Badgerclops’s direction as little waves of goo jiggled across the top of it.

“Oh my god, are you…” Badgerclops held out a tentative claw, stopping a couple inches from the seemingly autonomous glob. It closed the distance, shuffling up against the tip of his hand. His mouth hung wide open as a tiny appendage reached out, wrapping itself around the very tip of his claw.

“You are! You’re totally alive!” Badgerclops shouted, scooping up the blob in his hand and raising it to his face. The creature jiggled softly in the warmth of the badger, loosening its form a bit as it spread across his palm.

  
“Aw, it looks like it’s laying down!” he squealed, raising his robotic arm to his open palm. He brushed a finger across the top of the blob, feeling the elasticity of the creature as he made an attempt at petting it. The blob trembled against his touch, sending up slightly higher ripples of goo from the top of its head.

  
“You like that, don’t ‘cha?” he teased, giggling to himself as he continued to brush the blob. The more he interacted with it, the more it seemed to orient itself so that a bit of its mass hung out from the front, in a mimicry of a head.

  
As his giggling subsided, he looked around him, making sure nobody could see him. “Hey little buddy,” he whispered to the blob as he leaned in close, “you wanna come home with me?”

The blob seemed to right itself, the central depression that had been formed by the badger’s petting popping upright as it returned to a featureless mound.

“I’ll take that as a yes!” Badgerclops announced, popping open a pouch on his bandolier with his robotic hand. He gently slid the blob into the pouch, clasping it after making sure none of the creature was exposed. The pouch glowed a bright pink from within for a couple seconds until it began to fade.

“Badgerclops, where are you?!” A distant shout came from down the street.

Jumping a bit, Badgerclops checked the pouch. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that the radiance had faded enough to be unnoticable in the dim light of the day.

“There you are!” Mao Mao said, poking his head into the alleyway.

Badgerclops turned around, waving to the sheriff. “Hey, Mao. Just taking some shelter from the storm!”

  
“I can see that,” Mao Mao said, holding his cape above his head, “we need to get back home before Adorabat gets sick. Let’s go.”

“Ugh, finally. I thought you’d never say that.”

\--

Climbing onto the top bunk, Badgerclops let out a heavy sigh as he curled up against the thin mattress. Mao Mao and Adorabat were lounging on the couch, watching one of their loud, annoying cartoons in the living room. Unable to chill in his usual location on the couch, Badgerclops instead opted to take a nap in the empty bedroom. With the door shut, the sound of the tv barely penetrated the dull slapping of rain drops against the roof. Even though it was early in the afternoon, his eyes felt heavy. Readjusting himself, he turned his back to the door as he brought his legs to his chest.

He let out a long yawn. “Good night, blob.” He mumbled, patting the concealed pouch. Holding his paw over top of it, he fell into a deep slumber.

The vibrations of Badgerclops’s snoring rocked the interior of his bandolier, jiggling the blob violently as it pushed against the cloth pouch. The faint light that escaped from the tip of the pouch caught its attention, causing it to undulate forward along the side of the pouch. Reaching the clasp, it pushed against the inside of the cloth, causing it to ruffle and grow tight.

Rearing back, the blob rolled forward at a moderate speed. It strained against the pouch until the metal button began to loosen, finally popping open as the blob splatted against the badger’s chest.

Badgerclops mumbled to himself, reaching a paw downwards. He flexed his back as he squirmed around, a small smile forming on his face.

“Heheh…” he muttered, rubbing his head against the pillow.

A short string of nonsense babbled from the badger’s mouth, followed by another giggle. His hand began to caress his inner thigh, rubbing at a sensitive region. From within the dense white fur of his groin, a thick, pink member began to take form. Jutting upwards from between his thighs, the badger’s organic paw rubbed idly against it. The faint stimulation encouraged its growth, causing it to twitch its way to full mast against his stomach.

The blob became attracted to the sudden movement, and began to glide its way across the badger’s chest. As Badgerclops moved his paw around in his sleep, the blob closed the distance from the bandolier to its target. Pressing itself against the tip of the badger’s cock, it began to envelop itself around the head. The moist suction of the blob’s confining presence stimulated the badger further, causing his cock to begin to swell. Pre began to leak out from his tip, being absorbed by the blob as it came out. The sudden influx of material stimulated the blob, causing it to continue its course, gradually enveloping the length of the badger’s member until its entirety was coated in a veneer of purple.

The badger’s breath became rough, shuddering under the pressure that had presented itself on his cock. His hand returned, grasping the blob that rested against him and jerking it up and down. The wet, sucking sounds were hidden under the ambient noise of the room, but the blob began to glow bright as it became further stimulated. The heat from within the blob built, causing it to jiggle against Badgerclops’s grasp as he became more forceful with his movements. His knees flexed as he moaned softly under his breath, straining his neck.

The sucking became louder as the motions continued, building in intensity as the badger grew louder with his moans. His breath came out in short huffs as the pressure against his loins increased. With a soft gasp, he flexed his glutes as the overstimulation of the blob’s presence brought him to climax. The thick, cloudy ejaculate spurted into the blob, swirling around its entirety in a hazy, milky glow. With a wet squish, the blob slapped against the badger’s chest, bulging as it absorbed the load the badger had unknowingly left within it. It swelled in size once more, becoming as big as the badger’s hand as it curled up against his groin. The freed cock began to slump, now only dribbling out bits of semen to get lost within his fur. The blob happily absorbed whatever fell onto it, settling into the divot of the mattress as the badger’s tense body relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do blobs even have feelings?

Badgerclops snorted awake, becoming all too aware of a familiar, moist feeling between his thighs. Adrenaline shot through his body as he sat up in bed, instinctively reaching a hand down to his crotch in a mixture of shame and surprise.

“Oh man, not  _ again! _ ” he muttered to himself, expecting to find his bedsheets stained in the aftereffects of his unfortunate wet dream.

“Ah-” he stuttered as he felt his paw squish against the blob lying next to him. It warbled in response, sending a warm tingling through his palm and lower stomach.

“Woah, woah, woah, hold on…” he said, narrowing his eye as the gears in his head turned.

“I know I just had…  _ a dream _ ,” he pointed a knife-hand at the blob. “And I know you weren’t that big when I went to bed- And you were in a pouch!” he interrupted himself, feeling at his bandolier. Discovering the pouch to be unbuttoned, he snapped it close before looking down at the blob, now wobbling against him.

“Did you... “ Badgerclops caught himself, throwing a paw over his mouth as he erupted into a fit of giggling. “ _ N-no freakin’ way, you didn’t _ -” he choked on his spit, bursting into a cackling fit as the absurdity of his hypothesis came to the forefront of his mind. The bed rocked as he pounded at the mattress with his fist, tears coming to the corner of his eye.

“Y-you swallowed- _you freakin’ ate my-_ _Idontevenknowwha_ - _Hahahahaha!_ ”

  
His raucous laughter filled the room for over a minute. Eventually he managed to pull himself together, taking a deep, shaking breath. He closed his eye once more, now simply trembling at the occasional giggle fit that he stifled under his breath. 

  
He scooped up the blob in his hand, cradling it against his wrist. “That is such a cool trick.” he mused, tickling it with a claw. The blob wobbled in response.

“ _ Badgerclops, what’s so funny? _ ” Mao Mao called from the other side of the door.

  
Jumping at the sound, Badgerclops looked at the blob in panic. The creature was too large to stuff back into his bandolier, and it was glowing at a modest brightness once more. Acting on instinct, he tossed the blob with all of his might at the dresser on the far wall. The blob splattered against the wall, promptly sliding down behind the furniture.

Right as the last bits of the blob disappeared behind the dresser, the door swung open. The inquisitive sheriff stared at the badger from the room’s entrance, cocking his head to the side.

“What was that?”

“W-what uh, whaddya talkin’ about?” Badgerclops stuttered, sitting up in bed. His face felt hot under Mao Mao’s stare, and he was sure he was turning a vibrant shade of pink.

“Are you throwing stuff around in here?” Mao Mao asked, sticking his head inside. He scanned the room, looking for discrepancies. Right as he cocked his neck inside, a bolt of lightning struck nearby. The sudden flash and subsequent clapping of thunder shook the house. As the flash faded, the sound of short-circuiting electricity zapped through the house, plunging it into darkness. With his bionic eye, Badgerclops saw Mao Mao jump several inches in the air. The sheriff’s fur stood on end in an instant, and his eyes swelled to encompass most of his head as he recoiled in fright.

Before Mao Mao could recover his composure, a piercing scream came from the living room. The unmistakable sound was from Adorabat, thoroughly spooked by the worsening weather.

“A-Adorabat!” Mao Mao shouted, turning his head around. “Hold on, Badgerclops.” he called, sprinting back to their youngest deputy.

The moment the sheriff turned around, Badgerclops launched himself from the bed, planting on the ground with all fours. Extending his robo-arm with a fervency that made the gears whine, he clamped around the blob that had settled into a bumpy puddle on the floor and retracted it into his chest, cradling it like a football in his arms.

“Hold on, little buddy! I’ve just gotta get you outta here.” Badgerclops whispered to the blob, who undulated in annoyance.

  
He struggled to maintain his grasp on the recoiling blob as it flopped around in his hands. “What are you- quit it!” Badgerclops stammered out, stumbling into the living room as it hopped between his hands. His noisy exit was only barely overshadowed by Adorabat crying, along with the rain outside that was now falling in sheets.

“Adorabat, it’s alright! It’s just a storm,” Mao Mao put his hands on the bat’s wings, keeping her from flapping around in a panicked frenzy, “just calm down! The power will come back on in a second!”

With a final screech, Adorabat took a couple deep breaths as she focused on the firm face of the cat in front of her. “S-sorry,” Adorabat stammered out, blinking away the tears from her momentary freak-out. Mao Mao gave her a reassuring smile as he relaxed his grip on her. As he did so, the lights came back on with an electrical popping.

“Damn it-!” Badgerclops said, tripping over himself as he waltzed into the main room. Launching his hands forward, the blob went careening out of his hands and through the hole in the floor that led to their garage.

With a crash, Badgerclops collapsed against the floor. The sound caused his teammates to turn towards him.

“Badgerclops, I thought I told you to stay put!” Mao Mao shouted.

“You’re not my mom, dude!”

“I’m stronger than your mom-”   
  
“You already used that line with my dad!”

“Hmph.” Mao Mao glared at the badger, throwing his cape behind him. “You’re going to hurt yourself moving around in the dark like that! What if you tripped over something sharp?”

“Uh, I didn’t, so shut up?” Badgerclops shot back, rising to his knees. “I can take care of myself!”   
  


“Fine, then I don’t care!” Mao Mao threw his hands up.

“I don’t care, either!” Badgerclops shouted.

Adorabat took the tv remote in her hands, hitting the on button. She shook it as the television failed to turn on, smacking the back of it a few times and mashing the button.

“Uh, guys,” Adorabat said as the momentary conflict subsided, “I think the tv broke.”

“Oh,” Badgerclops said, standing on his feet, “It’s probably just the circuit breaker. I’ll go check.”

“T-thanks, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao said, glancing to his side.

  
“It’s cool, dude, I forgive you.”

Mao Mao turned to the badger, a flustered look flashing on his face. “I didn’t even say I was sorry yet!”

Badgerclops giggled as he took the pole in his hands, sliding to the basement as the cat fumed in the living room.

* * *

“Alright… That was  _ way _ too close.” Badgerclops huffed, grabbing the blob as it wobbled clockwise against the floor. “Are you alright?”

A jagged, rapid ripple travelled from its base to its top, standing at its full height against his grip.

  
“I’m sorry about throwing you… And dropping you. I just don’t want Mao Mao to find out about you because of what happened the last time we had to deal with a blob. He’d probably try to smash you into paste or something.”

The blob flattened itself against his palm.

“Yeah, I don’t want that either, so we have to be stealthy, okay? Why don’t we just hide you down here for a while? You’re too big to hide on me but there’s plenty of places down here to hide in.”

  
The blob remained half-flattened against his hand.

“...Alright, I’ll make sure to check up on you, okay? Don’t worry, little guy. I’ll take good care of ‘ya.”

It slowly raised back to its normal height, seemingly pleased with the plan.

“Alright! Now let’s find somewhere to stash you.” he looked around the room, putting a claw to his chin. “Uh... How about…” his eye focused on a forgotten door in their garage, leading to a storage closet full of the crew’s old junk. “The closet! Nobody ever goes in there, and it should be plenty big enough for you.”

The blob jiggled its upper half for a moment.

“What? It’s a good place. You’ll love it there, I promise.”

Making no further actions, the blob rested in Badgerclops’s hand. Taking the sign as consent, Badgerclops walked over to the closet and opened the door. Setting the blob on the floor inside, he started to close the door behind him.

The blob scuttled towards the door frame right as it hit the floor, warbling in the crack of light as Badgerclops looked down at it.

“It’s okay, I’ll check up on you like I said! Just don’t make any noise. And... If you hear someone coming, try to hide in case someone else comes down to drop something else off.”

He bent down, sticking a claw through the crack of the door and tickling the blob. It jiggled at his touch, grasping onto its tip in its best display of an embrace.

After a couple seconds, Badgerclops stood upright and gently shut the door behind him.

_ “Badgerclops, the tv still isn’t working!” _ Mao Mao shouted from above.

“Working on it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The door latched behind them, throwing the room into near complete darkness. With nothing but the narrow slit of the door to provide light, the blob began to traverse the limits of its new surroundings. Its movements left a thin film of slime in its wake as it slowly moved from one corner to the other. Aside from a small semi-circle of open space, the remainder of the room was stacked with garbage. Old furniture, mechanical scrap, old disguises and uniforms - piles on top of piles - were arranged in a veritable mountain of refuse. Although the slope of the trash was steep, the blob began the effort of scaling it.

Along the way, the blob inadvertently caught some smaller pieces of junk within itself. Choosing to consume the material as it moved, the egg-sized creature began to swell once more. By the time it reached the peak of the rubbish, it had grown to the size of a small box. Settling in, it awaited the return of Badgerclops.

The passing of time is a tricky thing. It was once said that time itself is relative, and indeed the anticipation of an event can influence how the passage of time feels to someone. In this instance, the minutes dragged on like hours for the poor blob. Missing the warm embrace of Badgerclops’s body heat, it let out a low, sad warble.

The storm outside continued to rage, occasionally shaking the basement with the rumblings of thunder. From the lower level, the rain falling mixed with the crashing of the waterfall, sounding like a dull roar. The darkness and cacophonous noise combined into an atmosphere of dread and fright, further distressing the captive blob. Its warbling increased, becoming more erratic and intense, until its mass began to spread out over a larger surface area. The trash it sat on top of began to get absorbed, instantly becoming part of the growing, quivering mass.

* * *

The sputtering of the Aerocycle’s engine gave away its arrival. To make up for the previous day’s planned patrol, Mao Mao had insisted that the gang make a second, early morning trip through town. The weather had calmed down significantly, but it was still showering as the light of the obscured sun began to rise. Thoroughly soaked and exhausted, the three heroes stumbled off of their vehicle as they cast off their helmets.

“Badgerclops,” Mao Mao yawned, “Take a look at the Aerocycle for me.”

Badgerclops cleared his throat.

“Uh… Please.” Mao Mao added.

“Yeha, sure thing. It sounds like an issue with the fuel injector, so it shouldn’t take too long.” Badgerclops said, already leaning over the back end of the bike.

“Come along, Adorabat. Let’s go clean up and leave Badgerclops to his work… Unless you want some help?” Mao Mao turned his head towards his co-hero.

Badgerclops waved a hand dismissively, not looking up from his investigation. “You’re good, man. I work better with this kind of stuff alone.”

“If you insist,” Mao Mao walked towards the staircase leading to the main room, “I just, uh…”

“Is it about yesterday?” Badgerclops said, turning away from his work.

Mao Mao tapped his paw against the ground. “Maybe.”

Badgerclops couldn’t help but smile. “It’s cool, dude. I swear! I know you didn’t mean it.”

Mao Mao returned his partner’s smile. “I just want you to know that I care about you.”

“Cherish you, dude.” Badgerclops called out, throwing up two digits as he turned back to the bike.

Satisfied, Mao Mao began to ascend the stairs. The excitable blue bat followed quickly behind him, too tired to make conversation.

Shaking himself violently, Badgerclops tried his best to expel the excess moisture from his fur. The now-puffy badger tinkered over the aerocycle, making sure there were no malfunctions or build-ups. After a preliminary check, he changed functions on his arm and ran a cleaning utensil through the innards of the machinery. There was no shortage of gunk in the contraption, and his currently-equipped brush quickly became unserviceable. Frowning, he discharged the tool to the floor.

“Man, that was the last one I had…” He sighed. “Could’ve sworn I bought more, though. Where’d I put them…”

Badgerclops poked through his workshop, pulling out drawers and rifling through old boxes. Stacks of old papers were moved aside, and accumulated clutter was unceremoniously stuffed into empty vessels as he worked his way through the work area. As he opened and shut the final drawer, he let out a more frustrated sigh.

“Maybe I put it in the” -Badgerclops gasped- “the closet!” He shouted, stumbling over himself as he darted to the back of the room. Turning a corner, he put his hands against the door and turned the knob. The door swung open, casting fresh light into the room. He looked up, his eyes scanning the garbage strewn across the room. At first glance, it looked as if nothing was amiss, but as the seconds ticked on he began to notice something was off. He could’ve sworn the room was more cluttered than this, and he couldn’t help but notice that the trash pile levelled off rather evenly instead of being a hill like he had remembered it being.

“Yo blob, where’d you go?” Badgerclops called out, stepping inside. The door began to swing shut behind him, causing the room to fade into darkness once more.

Hearing the voice of Badgerclops, the blob began to poke itself out from behind the remaining trash pile. The creature slowly slid itself over the top, thrusting some trash aside as it clambered down the incline. It ended its descent at the foot of Badgerclops, now coming up to his groin in height and slightly wider than him.

“Dude…” Badgerclops breathed, staring down at the blob in shock. “D-Did you eat our stuff?!”

The blob twisted itself towards the pile it had emerged from, then turned back to the badger. It shook its top part up and down.

“I-is that supposed to be a yes?” Badgerclops stuttered out.

“ _ Y.... y..e...s…? _ ” 

A wet, strained voice emitted from below the badger. It sounded like his own voice, played by a tape recorder from underwater, and the interior of the blob seemed to bubble as the noise escaped it.

“You can talk?!” Badgerclops blurted out.

“ _ Y…yes? _ ” the blob repeated.

“Could you always do that?”

The blob jiggled at him.

“Is that a no?”

  
“ _ N...o? _ ”

Badgerclops put a hand to his forehead, leaning against the door. It clicked shut behind him as he slid to his rear.

  
“This is crazy, dude… How am I supposed to hide you like this?”

“ _ No? Hide. _ ”

  
Badgerclops shook his head. “I already told you I can’t let anyone see you. They’d try to hurt you or something, and I don’t want that.”

“ _ Hurt… you? _ ”

“Mao Mao, mainly.” Badgerclops shrugged. “I remember last time we only got saved because of a magic trick Adorabat tricked ‘em with. I don’t think he’d let himself get fooled again.”

“ _ Mao Mao? _ ”

“Yeah, you know? Has the ears, and the cape, and the sword…” Badgerclops described the sheriff, making gestures to his own body as he spoke. “He loves to fight and stuff.”

Cocking itself at an angle, the blob sat silent for a moment. As the badger spoke, it began to fluctuate its body. Its width decreased as it began to redistribute its mass. First came a pair of legs, followed by its body squaring up. An additional outcropping popped out from the squared center, forming triangular spears on top as two additional pillars jutted out from its sides. Finally, a thin veil began to extend itself from behind, reaching down to its new legs as it rose itself to roughly the badger’s chest in height.

Badgerclops trailed off in his description as he saw the blob begin to transform in front of him. He sat in silence, his eye stuck open as he witnessed its transformation.

“Y… You look…”

The new creature took a step towards Badgerclops.

“W-what did you… How did you-?” He recoiled against the door, putting his hands against the wood as he felt for the knob.

The creature reached out a gelatinous paw, placing it on the center of the badger’s chest. A string of bubbles buzzed around its chest as it began to vibrate.

“ _ Love… You _ .”

“E-excuse me?” Badgerclops coughed, his face going red. The blob, now transformed into the shape of his companion, stroked his chest with its paw. Getting on its knees, it began to feel its way along his chest, rubbing its way along his body and trailing down. Badgerclops let his legs relax as he settled on the floor, letting the blob have its way with him.

“D-did you say you… Love me?”

The creature directed its head towards Badgerclops, pushing itself forward with its paw and drawing close to Badgerclops’s face. The featureless head came within centimeters of Badgerclops’s, revelling in his warmth as it pressed against him. Badgerclops instinctively parted his lips, tickling the creature’s surface with his tongue as it brought its paw lower.

Badgerclops could feel his loins stirring, and the gelatinous feeling that was encompassing him overcame the residual awkwardness of the situation. He brought his hands to the creature’s thighs, or what he thought was their thighs, and hugged them close to him. The two enveloped one another in a full-bodied embrace, slime and fur assimilating as they pressed themselves together.

The blob began to envelop the Badger’s member, stroking with a suctioning paw as they explored one another’s form. The sweet taste of the creature invited Badgerclops to continue his open-mouthed embrace, feeling it work its way around the inside of his mouth. He shuddered as the stimulation sent ripples through his spine, shaking the door with the trembling of his body. The creature stuck its paw through the Badger’s tip, enveloping it in a tight, moist embrace.

“Oh… Keep- Keep doing that-” Badgerclops strained, pulling himself away from the creature just long enough to speak. The creature responded by scooting itself forward, throwing its legs across the badger’s thighs and squatting on him. Badgerclops cradled the creature in his hands, now bobbing up and down on him. The simulation of the act was enough to make Badgerclops feel hot, but the feeling of repeatedly penetrating the creature’s mass threw him into pleasured spasms.

“Oh man, I’m gonna...” Badgerclops stuttered, whining as the creature continued a ravenous course along his groin. Its entire figure buzzed with excitement, filling the room with a loud sloshing as if a full jug was being shaken violently.

Badgerclops leaned forward, driven by the pleasure he was receiving, and pressed the creature against the ground. Pinning the creature under his weight, he thrust himself into the mass below him, sending violent, rocking shocks through its body. It quivered under the badger’s weight, but maintained its form as it wrapped its legs and arms around Badgerclops’s back, laying its head against the floor as Badgerclops claimed it. The Badger’s breath was heavy against the creature, growing ragged and harsh as his thrusts became deeper. The sloshing of fluid intensified as he prepared to release inside the creature, letting out a whine as he lowered his head.

With a final thrust, a thick, hot stream of white erupted within the blob’s chest. A couple continued pumps sent smaller, less defined streaks along its interior, staying suspended within the creature until being promptly absorbed. The creature unwrapped its appendages from Badgerclops’s back, sprawling on the floor in something like ecstasy, its chest heaving as it laid still.

Badgerclops rose to his feet, still panting as he caught his breath.

“Huh… That was… Something else.” He breathed, trying to process what just happened.

“Are you okay, man?”

“ _ Love… Badgerclops… _ ” The creature repeated, its imitation voice sounding strained. It repeated the line over and over with the rising and falling of its chest, seemingly unable to do anything else in its state. In lieu of a bed, Badgerclops picked the creature up and laid it gently down on a relatively flat surface of the trash pile. Grabbing some old unused fabric from the floor, he draped it over the blob like a blanket, and began to pet its head.

“I, uh… I love you too, little buddy.” Badgerclops said with a giggle.

“You really… Remind me of the last time we had to deal with a blob…” He said, looking down at the creature. Its color seemed very similar, and it seemed to share similar abilities from the last one, although this one seemed to be a lot more… Sentient? He couldn’t help but wonder.

“Are you… The blob I charmed?”

  
“ _...Yes? _ ” His garbled voice said back to him.

“So you do remember me?” Badgerclops said, his voice shaking.

The creature reached a paw over, stroking Badgerclops’s arm.  _ “Remember… Badgerclops… _ ”

Badgerclops made a soft gasp, wrapping his paws around the creature’s. He felt tears coming to his eyes as he stared at the creature’s peaceful form.

“I-I’m so sorry, I… I never thought we’d-”

“ _ Badgerclops! _ ” A muffled shout came from the other side of the door.

Badgerclops jumped into the air, grabbing the makeshift blanket and pulling it over the creature completely.

“Shh!!!” He whispered harshly, bounding away from the pile and going for the door. He reached for the handle right as it pulled away from him, revealing the Sheriff.

“Badgerclops… What on earth are you doing?”

“Uh…” Badgerclops stuttered, trying to avoid eye contact.

“You look like you just jumped in a lake,” Mao Mao said, looking at the badger’s freshly-inundated body, “What were you up to in here?”

Badgerclops put his paws together, giving a nervous laugh. “Just, uh… You know, having some personal time?”

Mao Mao looked at the badger with a mixture of confusion and disgust, grimacing as he took a couple steps back.

“Ugh… Just... Go wash yourself off before you come back upstairs, please. You can’t let Adorabat see you like…” He gestured to the slime-coated badger, “That! However you managed it!”

“Uh-heh, yeah, okay…” Badgerclops stuttered, giving a strained smile.

Mao Mao shook his head, muttering under his breath as he turned away. Once he was out of sight, Badgerclops let out an audible sigh.

“That was too close…”

The blob stuck its head out from under its concealment.

_ “Mao… Mao… _ ” The impersonation sounded strained, like it was being forced out.

“Yeah… I don’t know how to deal with him but… I’ll figure something out. Don’t worry, buddy!” He gave the blob a thumbs-up.

“ _ Deal with… Mao Mao… _ ”

“Eyup, I’ll say something to him… Soon. In the meantime, just stay here! I’ll be back tomorrow, okay?”

The blob laid its head back on the pile, still retaining its Mao-Mao form.

“Okay… Yeah. Uh… Love you, buddy!” Badgerclops smiled at it, taking the door in his hands.

_ “Love… You… _ ” The blob imitated out, its facsimile of a voice returning to its usual softness.

As the door shut, the blob began to seethe once more, agitated bubbles popping under its surface.

  
_ “Deal with… Mao Mao… _ ”


	4. Chapter 4

The gang reclined on the sofa, slipping in and out of consciousness as the droning of the television masked the sounds of their individual snoring and shuffling. Before they knew it, the sun dipped low near the horizon, signalling the end of their early, albeit uneventful day. Making the concerted effort of rising from their temporary resting spot, Mao Mao nudged his companions awake as he stretched.

“C’mon, y’all. Let’s get some real sleep for tomorrow. This couch is bad for your back, anyway.”

Adorabat mumbled incoherently, half-heartedly waving a wing at the Sheriff as she kept her eyes closed.

“Badgerclops, if you would be so kind?” Mao Mao asked the yawning deputy.

Extending his robo-arm, Badgerclops cradled the bat. She barely reacted as he lifted her from the couch, bringing her to his chest as he cradled her in both of his arms. Despite the lingering fatigue, he couldn’t help but smile at the half-asleep bat that snuggled against his arm.

Mao Mao caught a glance of the scene, and a smile began to creep across his face as well. He couldn’t bring himself to ask Badgerclops to take her to bed just yet, wanting to solidify the mental image in his mind. It was rare that she was this still, and seeing Badgerclops taking the pseudo-parental role was an equally rare sight.

  
Tip-toeing to the badger, he put an arm on his back. “Come on,” he whispered, “let’s get to bed.”

Badgerclops nodded, trying to keep Adorabat stable as they shuffled their way into the bedroom. Mao Mao stuck behind long enough to turn the television off, and reached for the light switch by the front door as he discarded the remote onto the couch. 

Stopping by the adjacent window, he stared at the setting sun for a moment. The previous weather systems had left the area, leaving the sky clear and vibrant. The long shadows that crept along the flowing fields of grass colored the kingdom in a deep purple, and in the distance the Ruby Pure Heart glimmered in the burnt orange glow of twilight. It was a truly legendary view, and once more he cursed himself for not having a camera on hand to remember the moment by.

Flicking the switch with a contented sigh, he turned towards the bedroom, mid-blink. As his eyelids shut for a fraction of a second, his senses caught a flicker of movement from the door to the basement. Shooting his eyes back open, he glared into the darkness, standing perfectly still. His ears twitched, and his whiskers pulled taut against his face, feeling for any disturbances in the air. He couldn’t distinguish anything from the distant sounds of Badgerclops setting Adorabat down and climbing into bed himself, and after several tense seconds he decided to make a cautious advance.

HIs hand brushed his cape aside, resting on the hilt of his sword as he padded his way towards the basement. The now-dark room was still, and no matter how hard he focused he couldn’t detect anything. He drew closer to the door, each footpad striking the floor as if he expected the next floorboard to be a trap. His vision began to readjust to the darkness, allowing him to make out the door. It was slightly ajar, hanging open by mere centimeters.

“ _ I knew it. _ ” Mao Mao thought to himself. He prepared to whip his blade out, positioning himself to be able to make a sudden, lightning-quick slash at any would-be intruders the moment they tried to ambush him. The almost-imperceptible sound of the blade scratching against its sheath was music to the hero’s ears, filling him with bravado.

The door laid before Mao Mao, and he took a moment to make his final assessments. His ears detected nothing, and the air was perfectly still. Whoever was on the other side of that door must have been a real threat, as up to this point Mao Mao had never run into a threat he hadn’t been able to detect before they made their move. Not wanting to walk into a trap, he decided he would kick the door open, slicing at whatever might lay on the other side. Knowing how narrow the hallway that led up to the living room was, he was confident that no creature could possibly dodge out of the way of his strikes in time.

He counted down in his head, feeling his paws begin to sweat. His heart pounded in his chest, beating like a war drum as he prepared to face down the intruder.

_ “3… 2… 1… _ ”

One sound. A paw thumping against wood. Another sound. The flutter of a cape. His paw connected against the door, rocketing to the right. Metal scraped on metal, and Mao Mao let out a fearsome roar, bringing the weight of his airborne body to bear as he cut through the air with such force that the wind whipped around the gleaming golden blade.

If anything was waiting for him on the other side of the door, it would have been split in half. Nothing could have possibly survived such a strike. Raising his eyes from the ground, Mao Mao scanned the narrow corridor.

Nothing.

“ _ Mao Mao, what was that? _ ” Badgerclops called from the bedroom.

Mao Mao let out a huff, his eyes darting around every square inch of the walls and the bottom of the stairwell. Nothing was there, save for himself. It seemed impossible, because he was certain he had seen something. Holding his sword in one hand, he stood upright, putting his other paw to his hip. He began to doubt himself, willing to believe that his fatigue from earlier had caused them to forget to close the door. Perhaps the faint memories of a dream were still in his mind as he blinked, causing him to sense a danger that wasn’t really there. Maybe.

“ _ I could use a vacation _ …” Mao Mao muttered to himself, putting his sword away.

“ _ Dude? _ ” Badgerclops called again, sounding a bit concerned.

“Sorry, just thought I heard something.” Mao Mao relayed, turning back towards the main room. Letting out a sigh, he reached for the basement door with a paw. His back was to the basement, and he slumped his shoulders as he prepared to give in to the looming spectre of fatigue.

A bubble popped.

Mao Mao’s feint had paid off.

Leaping several feet forward, Mao Mao retrieved his blade from its sheath once more, having never loosened his grip.

“I KNEW IT!” He cried, spinning his head around to face the crafty foe. 

He saw it descending in mid-air, a sheet of liquid falling from the ceiling. It morphed before landing, forming a near-perfect facsimile of himself, complete with a sword-like appendage that jutted from its hands. Mao Mao narrowed his eyes at the creature, trying to recall any similar incidents he had encountered previously. 

As he landed on his feet, the creature came at him. It held its sword above its head, preparing a heavy blow. Mao Mao had no time to parry, landing just in time to bring his sword up above him perpendicular to the oncoming attack. The twang of metal on metal reverberated throughout the room, sending sparks flying from the connection point. Mao Mao’s arms buckled under the unexpectedly heavy weight, but he used the muscles in his thighs to shove the creature backwards, off-balance.

He wasted no time in charging forwards, holding his blade in a guarded posture as he sought to read his enemy’s attack patterns. As he approached, he saw the creature prepare to parry his strike, making fluid motions with an uncanny resemblance to…

His own.

Skidding to a halt, he stared down the creature in front of him. They began to pace in a circle, moving their blades in flowing motions. The sword fight had quickly turned into a battle of wits, and Mao Mao had never met someone -or some _ thing _ \- that could read him so quickly. At the same time, Mao Mao had never thought about being able to read  _ himself _ , which put him at a loss for what to do. After all, how does one train to fight themselves?

Getting lost in his thoughts for just a moment, the creature found its opening. As Mao Mao’s grip loosened on his blade ever so slightly, it rushed him. Mao Mao flexed his grip too harshly, causing his sword to whip erratically to the side. The creature brought its blade to the bottom of Mao Mao’s, sending a staggering reverberation rocketing through his arms. His grip faltered, causing Geraldine to clatter against the floor. Mao Mao looked up in bewildered awe and terror as the creature sought to follow through, whipping its blade around to slice him through the chest.

Mao Mao leapt backwards, going into a momentary blind panic as he sought a means of disengaging effectively. He leapt into the kitchen, keeping his eyes trained on the advancing creature. It dived for him, readying a horizontal slice as it careened over the table. As the moments ticked by, Mao Mao came to realize he had positioned himself next to the refrigerator. Thrusting the door open, he smashed the creature in the face as it lunged at him, causing its blow to slice above his head. 

Electrical snapping signaled the impact of the blade as it sliced the top half of the machine nearly clean through. At the same time, Mao Mao heard footsteps coming from behind the creature. Badgerclops stumbled into the room, his blaster glowing an electric blue as he looked at the ensuing fight.

“M-Mao Mao, what’s going on-”

  
“Shoot it! Shoot it, shoot it,  **_SHOOT IT!_ ** ” Mao Mao screamed, dodging the creature’s flurry of strikes as it relentlessly pursued him around the kitchen. Mao Mao felt himself bump against the counter, signalling the end of his retreat. The creature brought its blade down at him, and Mao Mao shot his hands up in a last, desperate bid to save himself.

The blade’s motion stopped, Mao Mao managing to slam his paws together against it as it sailed towards him. Despite the momentary reprieve, Mao Mao had no means of disarming the beast when its weapon was effectively a part of itself, and so he had no choice but to desperately cling to it for dear life. He wrestled with the creature, the two of them locked in a struggle of strength as he let out pained grunts of exertion between his bared teeth.

The two Maos danced around one another, moving too quickly for Badgerclops to get a lock on the creature. He panicked, feeling sweat begin to drip from his brow. His gun arm trembled as he let out an uncertain noise. His nerves were only thrust higher as he heard the increasingly desperate and pleading shouts of the sheriff, steadily losing ground against the unyielding opponent.

“ **_BADGERCLOPS, DO SOMETHI-_ ** ”

The crackling of energy blinded Mao Mao as it rippled within millimeters of his head. He felt the intense heat of the blast scorch his fur as he stumbled backwards, recoiling from the sudden flash. He hit his head against the cupboard with a dull thunk, causing his vision to blur from the weight of the strike. Groaning as he put a hand to the back of his head, he looked to his opponent, who remained stationary. The smell of burnt jam rose from its location, and in the faint light of the sunset Mao Mao could see a trail of smoke rising from a hole in the middle of the creature’s chest.

They all stared at one another for a couple seconds, waiting for one another to react. Mao Mao was the first to break the silence.

“Shoot it again!”

“ _ Badgerclops… Shoot _ ?” The creature bubbled, looking at the hyperventilating badger.

“B-Buddy! I didn’t… I-” Badgerclops stammered, lowering his gun arm.

Mao Mao looked at Badgerclops in disbelief. “What are you doing?! Kill that  _ thing _ ! Now! C’mon!”

Badgerclops took a step towards the creature, who was now reeling from the sizable hole in its chest. It took a step backwards, holding its sword towards the badger.

“W-what are you doing?” Badgerclops asked, his voice peaking with worry.

“ _ N-No...  _ “ it bubbled out, its sword wavering.

Badgerclops took another step forward, holding his organic paw out. “It’s okay, let me fix you!”

Thick, violet droplets began to slide off of the fake Mao’s head like tears. Its sword arm faltered as it stepped backwards, stumbling towards the kitchen’s window. It glanced between him and the window, crouching its knees.

“No! Don’t- Don’t leave me again!” Badgerclops cried out, tears beginning to stream from his eye.

“ _ Sorry... Love… You… _ ” it bubbled out.

Before Badgerclops could extend his arm, the creature leaped through the window, stumbling onto the cold, wet grass and darting into the night. Badgerclops rushed to the window, gripping the countertop with his claws as he shouted through the window.

“Come back! Wait! please!” He cried, his voice breaking into a stifled sob.

The amethyst figure disappeared into the foliage, leaving the sobbing badger alone with the stars. The nighttime wind whipped at his front, stringing his still-open eye as a fresh round of tears fell. He moved a paw over his mouth, crying into his hand as he forced himself to turn away.

Mao Mao felt his way along the cupboard to his feet. His body trembled with adrenaline as he caught his breath. In front of him, Badgerclops sobbed, facing away from the window that his opponent had escaped through. He stared, eyes wide open as he tried to process what all had just happened.

“Badgerclops… What in the hell was that thing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the "end", but I have an epilogue I want to push out tomorrow. Thank you for reading and joining me along in this unique little journey!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months later, at the tail end of a fight gone sour...

The victorious sky pirate let out a bellowing cackle, holding his fists in the air.

  
“We did it! We won!”

The heroes laid on the ground, pinned under the grips of the Sky Pirate ensemble. Adorabat was unconscious, snoring softly as Ratarang tied thick ropes around her wings. Mao Mao’s eyes fluttered as Ramaraffe hog-tied him, and the already-tied-up Badgerclops struggled under Orangusnake’s foot.   
  


“Excellent idea with the sleeping gas grenades, Hosstrich!” Orangusnake congratulated, patting the gentlemanly ostrich on the shoulder.

“D’aw, it weren’t no thing.” He waved a hand, smiling with pride.

Orangunsake rubbed his hands together, letting out a soft, hissing giggle. “I never thought it’d be this easy... But now we have the entire sheriff’s department as captives! We can ransom the King for supplies to fix our ship, or- or just taunt Mao Mao in the brig while we go terrorize the Valley! The possibilities are limitless!”

Badgerclops rolled his eye. “Why don’t you just throw us off a cliff again? I think I’d prefer that to having to listen to you.”

Orangusnake stomped on the badger’s chest. “Hey, who said you could be catty? You’re a prisoner, shut up!”

“Make me.” Badgerclops stuck his tongue out.

The boss looked to Hosstrich. “Why isn’t he asleep yet?”

Hosstrich shrugged. “Beats me. Maybe he’s just that big.”

“Rude,” Badgerclops coughed, still recovering from the fresh blow, “it’s because I have mechanical lungs. I can filter your stank gas for hours.”

“Is that so?” Orangusnake said, an evil grin spreading across his face. “Well then I guess we have no choice but to... beat you unconscious!”

Badgerclops’s face dropped as the Sky Pirates joined in another round of maniacal laughter, each of them gathering around the helpless deputy.

“W-wait, wait! Don’t!” Badgerclops struggled against his bonds, trying to free his hands to protect himself. Ramaraffe kicked him in the chest, causing him to let out a pained yelp.

  
“No! Stop!” He squirmed, the pirates beginning to unleash a series of blows on him.

“ **_HELP!_ ** ”

“Quiet, you!” Orangusnake barked, whipping out his battleaxe and turning it like a golf club. WIth the broad side of the crackling energy weapon, he whapped Badgerclops’s head, causing his face to freeze in pained shock. His eye remained open despite the badger now lying still.

Ratarang retracted his foot, mid-kick. “Jeez, boss... I think you overdid it a bit.”

Hosstrich sucked his teeth. “That was a pretty sharp blow you done made there. We ain’t tryna kill ‘em, you know?”

“Oh, he’s fine.” Orangusnake bent low, looking over the dazed badger. His chest was heaving softly, and he felt a steady, hot breath coming out from his mouth.

“Hmph, I told you,” Orangusnake said, turning around, “He’s knocked ou-”

He spun around, not seeing his fellow pirates.

“What the-” Orangusnake stammered, looking around him. He saw the other two heroes, still helpless on the ground, but he couldn’t even see tracks from his crew.

“If this is some kind of joke, it’s  _ super  _ not funny!” Orangusnake barked, stepping away from the badger. He held his axe in front of him, feeling uneasy.

“I swear, if you don’t show yourselves right now, there’s going to be consequences!”

A thump came from behind him, causing the leader to jump in fright. He spun around, looking at Ramaraffe lying next to the badger. Her neck was twisted like a pretzel, and her eyes wobbled as if she had just been punched in the face. He wanted to say something, but was cut short by another thump, now coming from the direction he was just facing.

  
Ratarang and Hosstrich laid on the ground, tied together and unconscious, welts forming on their heads from what must have been heavy blows.

Orangusnake brought his axe close, seething at whatever was threatening him. “Who’s out there? You want a piece of Orangusnake, come get it! I’ve got room in the brig for you, too! You cowa-”

He felt a stinging slash from behind. He didn’t have the chance to move before feeling his purple armor collapse off of him, split in half from behind. Trembling, Coby and Tanner turned their heads at the same time, looking a vicious purple figure in the… Face? It looked like the Sheriff, but its features were more feral and edgy, with bits of foliage jutting out from it and a viscous blade appendage that was almost as long as Orangusnake was tall.

“ _ Run. _ ”

Screaming, Coby whipped Tanner with his tail, begging him to take them as far away from the scene as possible. The pair bolted into the woods, leaving the rest of the crew behind to their fate as the monster roared at them.

As the leader disappeared into the woods, the creature turned back to the knocked-out badger, its wild features immediately softening as the debris that hung in its features were either assimilated or forced from it, falling to the forest floor.

It got on a knee, running a ginger paw across Badgerclops’s swelling face. He brought his blade to the binds that held him, snapping them away cord by cord. He began to pat Badgerclops on his uninjured cheek, trying to rouse him.

Badgerclops groaned, being brought back against his body’s will as the sharp pains of the brief beating he had just endured were returned to him with force. As his eyes began to refocus, he noticed that his vision seemed suspiciously purple. Reaching a now-freed paw up, he felt his hand squish against the familiar, gooey material.

“B… B-  _ ow, fuck _ -” Badgerclops winced, feeling his bruised cheek with his robotic arm- “er, Blob? You… You came back?”

“ _ Badgerclops...  _ “ It breathed, the words now hissing out of it like steam.

“You saved us…” Badgerclops said, smiling.

The blob didn’t say anything, instead opting to wrap its arms around the badger. It nuzzled its head against his chest, lathering it in a comforting layer of ooze.

“ _ I missed you. _ ”

“I missed you too, buddy. I’m still so,  _ so _ sorry about the blaster thing, I just kinda panicked and-”

  
“ _ It’s okay, I understand. _ ”

Badgerclops blinked. “Y-you do? Also, you got a lot better at communicating, dude. Good for you.”

The blob pulled away, giving an alien chuckle. “ _I had a lot of… practice._ _I understand why you shot me. I threatened… your friend._ ” Its hissing softening as it finished its sentence.

“So you’re not mad at me?”   
  
It shook its head. “ _ Of course not. You did the… right thing. _ ” It breathed, putting a paw on Badgerclops’s shoulder. “ _ Thank you. For everything. _ ”

The blob turned to go, but Badgerclops grasped it by its arm. “W-wait, you’re just gonna go, like that? Why don’t we try to get you to stay with us again? I’m sure Mao will forgive you!”

The blob hunched its shoulders slightly. “ _ No, Badgerclops. Monsters should not… live with heroes. It is… too dangerous. _ ”

“But dude, you’re different! You’re not even… Like, c’mon.” Badgerclops pleaded.

The blob let out a soothing hiss that mimicked a shush. “ _ It’s okay, Badgerclops. We will meet again. _ ”

“Really?”

It nodded. “ _ I will help… you protect the… valley. I owe it… to you. _ ”

“But, like,” Badgerclops felt the ooze against his chest, clutching his fur, “Will we ever... Meet up? Like before?”

The blob paused, shaking softly as it let out another airy chuckle. “ _ When it’s safe. I will meet you… again. _ ”

Sniffling, Badgerclops released the blob’s arm. They shared a look before the blob began to march back into the forest, disappearing among the trees.

With a sad smile and a sigh, Badgerclops went to retrieve his companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/Criticisms are welcome.


End file.
